A new system is introduced for the study of genetic control of development in higher organisms. About 200 temperature sensitive mutants of the small free-living nematode, C. elegans have been isolated. These mutants are blocked in specific stages of growth, gonadogenesis, early or late embryogenesis. A detailed morphological study is undertaken to elucidate the specific steps in normal development and to characterize the phenotypes of the mutants. Temperature shift experiments are used to determine the time during development that a mutant function is required. Genetic studies are employed to determine whether the mutations are inherited maternally, to establish the complementation groups, and to determine the map positions. The results are assembled into a developmental map to describe when and how often a function is required, the duration of its requirement, and the developmental pathway in which it participates. This map is further refined through biochemical studies to reflect the changes in macromolecular synthesis during normal and mutant development. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hirsh, David, Daniel Oppenheim and Michael Klass. (1976). Development of the reproductive system of Caenorhabditis elegans. Developmental Biology. 49, 200-219. Hirsh, David and Rebecca Vanerslice. (1976). Temperature sensitive developmental mutants of Caenorhabditis elegans. Developmental Biology. 49, 220-235.